OS Sasuke et le baiser innoubliable !
by Eiram-sama
Summary: Quand la vie de Sasuke Uchiwa bascule à cause d'un baiser, il va reconnaître ses sentiments amoureux pour un certin Neji Huyuga. Petit os sans froufrou et simple ! A lire


**Désolé pour les fautes de français !**

**Bonne lecture ! ! !**

**One shot**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer : Mashashi Kichimoto**

**Titre : Sasuke et le baiser inoubliable**

Sasuke se leva de méchante humeur se matin là. Il avait passé une terrible soirée. Naruto n'avait pas arrêté de le charrier. Il en avait eu marre et il était partie calmer sa colère sur le terrain d'entraînement. Sakura aussi n'avait pas arrêté de lui jeter des regards plus qu'étrange. Bon sang, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment. Ces coéquipiers voyaient bien qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Depuis un mois, oui un mois aujourd'hui que cet événement irréelle l'avait plongé dans le doute. Il ne cessait de pensé à lui. A la sensation de ces douces lèvres sur les siennes. C'est vrai que c'était un baiser accidentel, non préméditer. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. En tout cas pas par lui.

**FLASH BACH**

Ils étaient tous invités chez Neji pour fêter une mission particulièrement difficile qui avait pris fin récemment. Le bonheur humeur était l'invité d'honneur. Le saké coulait à flot. Ils étaient tous Jounin, maintenant. Et certain, étaient AMBU, comme lui. Contre toute attente c'était Naruto qui était capitaine AMBU. A son grand étonnement, Naruto était efficace dans son travail. Mais passons. Pour se situer dans le temps on était la deuxième semaine du mois de janvier. On était juste après les fêtes et il restait encore quelques décorations ici et là dans l'appartement de Neji. Il faut dire qu'après les fêtes ils étaient, lui, Shino et Shikamaru partit en mission de rang S qui s'avérait être de rang A, donc il n'avait pas eu le temps de les enlevés. Et ceci fut la cause du désarroi du beau brun à l'heure actuelle. Pourquoi ? Vous vous le demander ? Eh bien, voilà, la soirée se déroulait à merveille jusqu'au moment ou par un heureux ou malheureux hasard _(chacun sont point de vue)_ les deux bruns se retrouvèrent sous une branche de Gui qui avait été placé entre la cuisine et le salon. Tout aurait pu se passer dans le silence et l'ignorance, ni vue ni connue si un certain blond n'avait pas ouvert sa grande bouche. Sasuke cru voir de la surprise sur le visage de Neji qui fut vite remplacer par son impassibilité habituelle. Apparemment cette chose ne devait pas se trouver là. Ils se retrouvaient être le point de mire de tous. Et le blond qui le pointait du doigt avec un sourire sadique au lèvre. Sasuke devina toute de suite que s'était lui l'auteur de cette mauvaise blague. Il se jura qu'il allait le lui faire payer. Et vue le regard de Neji, le blond n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement. Chacun allait ignorer le blond, lorsque Shikamaru prit la parole.

« **Se serai trahir l'esprit de Noël que de ne pas vous embrasser. »**

**« Noël c'est fini.** » Dirent les deux brun en coeur, tout en le fusillant du regard.

« **L'esprit de Noël est éternel**. » Reprit le génie avec indifférence.

Tous dans la pièce n'osaient plus bouger et les fixaient l'air interrogateur. Même Naruto ! Lui maintenant qui avait perdu son sourire victorieux, les regardait avec une certaine curiosité. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il allait devoir raser les murs pendant un moment.

Revenons à Sasuke, il avait horreur d'être le centre d'attention. Il faut dire que les filles l'avait rendu ainsi bien malgré lui. Pour en finir au plus et sans réfléchir davantage il se tourna vers Neji et le saisie la hanche d'une main et de l'autre le visage. D'un mouvement rapide il posa ses lèvres sur ceux de Neji. Celui-ci trop surpris, se laissa faire. Le sharingan n'avait pas eu à forcer le passage de la bouge du Huyuga. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et à ce contacte Sasuke s'électrisa. Pendant quelques secondes le deux bruns échangèrent un baiser plus que profond. Sasuke sentit le corps du brun se relâcher tout contre lui. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. D'ailleurs, Sasuke pris conscience qu'il était entrain d'embrasser un homme lorsqu'il sentit la main de Néji lui prendre fermement la nuque. Et aussi brusquement il le relâcha. Il se tourna vers ses amis de peur de croisé le regard du byakugan. Après réflexion, il aurait dû, car tous le regardaient les yeux ronds. Sakura s'était évanoui, Ino ouvrait la bouche comme un poisson. Tenten essayait de réveillé Sakura. Saï prenait des notes, Shoji avait arrêté de manger. Shikamaru contrairement à d'habitude était plus que réveillé. Hinata était devenu tout rouge et quand à Naruto il avait disparu. Et oui il avait profité de cet instant pour s'enfuir avant qu'il ne subisse un accident malencontreux.

Sasuke décida d'en faire autant mais avec un peu plus de classe. Car il se refusait de s'attarder sur se qu'il avait ressentit lors de ce baiser.

« **Bonne soirée à tous. Neji merci de m'avoir invité, mais je dois partir.** »

Cela bien sur sans regarder le brun, il se dirigea vers la sortie calmement. Son coeur depuis se fameux baiser s'était comme mis à battre au ralenti.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Sasuke Uchiwa, dernier descendant du sharingan, ancien déserteur du village de Konoha. Il était destiné à faire revivre le clan Uchiwa. Du moins l'espérait-il, jusqu'à ce jour. Tous les anciens du village caché de la feuille l'avaient à l'oeil. Une certaine pression pesait sur ses épaules. Tous ses amis l'ignoraient, même Naruto. S'ajoutait avec cela le baiser. Il avait embrassé Neji et il avait aimé. Il ne se savait pas de penchant pour les hommes. Remarque qu'il n'avait jamais y réfléchit. Depuis, le byagukan hantait ses nuits et ses pensées. Parfois, il le suivait à distance. Un mois était écoulé et il n'avait toujours pas eu le courage de croisé son regard ou même de lui parlé. Il est vrai qu'il continuait de se voir par le biais de leurs amis. D'ailleurs, un malaise était à chaque fois présente car il se sentait observer par tous. Tous ses faits et gestes étaient analysés. Ils en avaient assez. Tous avaient essayés de lui parler. Même Kakashi. Quand à Naruto il s'était fait porter pâle pendant une semaine. Par vengeance, Sasuke était allé le voir chez lui. Il fut surpris de le retrouvé tout cabossé, apparemment Neji l'avait trouvé avant lui. A cette vue, il fut incapable de retenir son fou rire. Et s'était sur ses faits que Sakura et Ino avait vue un Sasuke rayonnant. Elles en tombèrent à la renverse.

Ce fut la seul fois ou le beau ténébreux ria de bon coeur. Ce qu'il ne savait pas s'était que ce jour là Néji Huyuga passait par là par hasard. Son coeur rata plusieurs battements au vue de cette scène pour le moins rare. Et il se souvint avec encore plus d'acuité du baiser que Sasuke lui avait donné. Néji savait que le brun avait commis ce geste juste pour en finir avec cette situation plus qu'embarrassante. Pour lui cela était tout autre. Le génie Nara avait profité d'un soir de faiblesse ou il s'était saoulé pour lui soutirer des informations sur ses sentiments pour l'Uchiwa. Il était persuadé que s'était également lui qui avait monté le coup de la branche de Gui. Il avait manipulé le blond finement. Ce n'était pas un génie pour rien. Malheureusement, non heureusement pensa-t-il maintenant qu'il s'en était rendu compte seulement lorsqu'il avait régler son compte à Naruto. Il n'aurait pas eu le plaisir de voir Sasuke Uchiwa rire comme jamais.

Ceci étant dit revenant au présent. Nous disions donc que Sasuke se sentait mal, mal d'amour. He oui, le brun après de longues réflexions, il admit enfin ses sentiments pour le Byagugan. Il ne comprenait pas encore comment cela s'était produit, mais il ne pouvait plus le nié aujourd'hui. Au fil du temps, il s'était mis à mieux observer Néji. Il s'était mis à l'apprécier, même qu'un soir il s'était mis à faire des rêves érotiques sur le brun. Il en sali ses draps. Frustré, il était de plus en plus irrité. Ses coéquipiers le ressentirent. La tension dans leur groupe était palpable. Chacun en avait marre.

Toute la journée il se fit porter pâle auprès de l'hokage. Et pour le bien de tous, celle-ci lui donna même trois jours de repos. Elle avait eu vent des évènements. Ces jours seront salutaire pour tout le monde. De plus, la princesses des limaces avait eu une discutions avec le génie Nara. La situation semblait évident sauf pour les concernés. Un petit coup de pouce du destin serait la bienvenue. C'est ainsi que l'Uchiwa se retrouva seul dans sa demeure à se tourné les pouces. Au bout du deuxième jour il décida d'aller se promener hors du village. Ses pas le menèrent près du lac. Fatigué moralement, il s'endormit dans l'herbe sous un peuplier. C'est les bruits d'armes qui s'entrechoquèrent qui le réveilla en sursaut. Un combat se déroulait tout près d'ici. Aussi discrètement que possible il s'y rapprocha. C'était des AMBU, trois au total qui luttaient contre des ennemis au nombre de six. Ils étaient encerclés. D'après leurs états, Sasuke en déduit que le combat avait débuté depuis un moment et loin du village. Il décida de faire demi-tour, pensant qu'ils pouvaient bien se débrouiller sans lui. Ils étaient des AMBU après tous. Mais un geste d'un des ennemis lui paru familier. Il en était certain c'était un des membres de l'akatsuki. Tobi l'insaisissable ! L'homme arbre qui avait toujours malgré la disparition de l'akatsuki réussit à disparaître au bon moment. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Et les autres savaient-ils à qui ils avaient à faire. Il ne pu reconnaître les trois AMBU. Leur chakra était .bien dissimulé. Il ne pouvait pas partir ainsi. Il resta caché afin de regarder le combat et ainsi âtre sur le qui-vive pour intervenir si besoin était. Pendant quelques minutes il avait oublié tous ses soucis pour se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Les combats étaient rudes. Ce n'était pas des enfants de coeur. Au bout d'un moment trois des ennemis fut éliminé. Sur les trois restants, un était grièvement blessé. Il en valait de même pour les AMBU. Un des AMBU baissa sa garde pour soigné l'autre et c'est à ce moment que Tobi lança son attaque. Sasuke savait pour l'avoir vécu auparavant qu'elle était mortelle même pour quelqu'un d'expérimenté. Le poison qu'il utilisait était rare et extrêmement dangereux. Sans plus y réfléchir, Sasuke para l'attaque. Il le reçut de plein fouet. San faiblir il lança une contre attaque sur Tobi. Sans plus attendre il emprisonna l'autre ennemi dans un monde à mille souffrances avec son sharingan. Il était sur que l'homme arbre s'était déjà volatiliser comme à son habitude. Une fois la fumer dissiper il remarqua enfin que l'AMBU qu'il avait sauvé n'était autre que Néji. Son maque s'était brisée lors de la déflagration. Celui-ci le fixait les yeux grands ouverts, plus qu'étonner. A ce moment il ne comprit pas pourquoi.

**« Sasuke... mais.. **»

**« Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? **» Demanda-t-il d'une voix sifflante.

**« Oui, mais Shikamaru est bléssé. Je l'emmène tout de suite au village pour le soigner.** » Dit Saï tout en soulevant le Nara qui avait perdu connaissance.

Entre temps le Byagugan avait repris ses esprits. Sasuke, lui sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il sentit un liquide chaude s'écouler le long de ses jambes pour s'écrase par terre. Pourtant il aurait juré qu'il avait paré l'attaque. Le sournois ! Tobi avait utilisé son sabre et il ne l'avait même pas sentit. Il s'en voulu pour son manque de vigilance. Tout à coup tout devint noir. Il perdit connaissance.

Deux heures plus tard, Neji était à bout de nerf. Il en avait marre d'attendre. C'est au bout d'une heure à peu près que lui et Sai avait reçu des nouvelles de Shikamaru. Celui-ci s'en remettra d'ici quelques jours. Il avait trois côtes cassés dont un avait perforé ses poumons, le poigné foulé, une fracture des avant bras et quelques coupures. Sai et lui aussi avait été examiné par les médecins, ils n'avaient que quelques bleu et écorchures. Mais Sasuke lui faisait plus de deux heures qu'il était au bloc. Néji était inquiet pour l'Uchiwa. Il se posait temps de question sur ce qui s'était passé. Mais il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir calmement. En plus, tous leurs amis, presque tous étaient présent. Il ne voulait pas montrer ses sentiments devant eux. Son masque d'impassibilité commençait à fondre comme neige au soleil. Personne n'avait encore posé des questions sur ce qui s'était passé. Mais le brun avait appris que Sasuke était en congé forcé par l'hokage. Mais alors que faisait-il là ? A moins que c'était qu'un pur hasard.

Néji repensa encore à la scène. Il avait juste baissé sa garde une seconde et la seconde d'après il se faisait soufflé par une déflagration. Juste avant il avait une ombre se mettre devant lui. C'était Sasuke. Son étonnement fut place à de l'inquiétude lorsqu'il vit le brun évanouir. Il le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Tout son flan droit était maculé de sang. Sans plus y réfléchir Sai et lui les ramenèrent au village. A l'entré ils avaient prévenus les gardes que des ennemis étaient attachés dans la forêt. Et maintenant ils attendaient.

Godaïme Hokage sortit du bloc en sueur. Il avait bien failli perdre Sasuke, mais par sa volonté de vivre, il s'en sortait. L'attaque que lui avait portée Tobi était terrifiante. Mélanger du poison avec donnait encore plus de poids à son génie. Sasuke avait sue le contré, mais c'est le sabre qui changea la donne. Mais bon le principale était que tout allait mieux. C'est d'un pas décidé qu'elle pénétra dans la salle d'attente. C'est Naruto qui se rua sur elle en premier.

**« Alors ! Comment va-t-il ?** »

« **Il va bien. On a failli le perdre. Il lui faudra deux semaines de récupération.** »

« **Ouf** » Souffla le blond.

Tsunade était heureuse de les voir ainsi. C'était une équipe soudé. Elle jeta un regard à Néji. Celui-ci semblait beaucoup plus détendu. Elle le vit pousser un soupir discret. Elle imaginait très bien son inquiétude.

« **Néji, Sai suivez moi, je veux avoir un débriefing sur ce qui c'est passé**. »

**« Et vous autre rentrer chez vous.** »

Elle s'en alla suivi des deux AMBU. Tous essayaient de lire les expressions du visage de Néji et de Sai, mais rien. Kakashi se dit que de toute façon Tsunade le briefera après.

« **Et si on allait manger chez Ichiraku pour fêter ça ! **» Proposa Naruto.

Tous hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Trois jours passèrent et la routine reprit son court, sauf peut être pour Neji qui se rendait au chevet de Sasuke tous les soirs pour le veiller. Il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Tsunade avait dit que s'était tout à fait normal. Son organisme avait besoin de récupérer. C'est discrètement qu'il se faufila dans la chambre du brun. Il évitait de venir la journée car Naruto ou Sakura traînaient toujours dans les parages. Neji attendait que le service de la rose se termine pour venir. Il n'avait en aucune façon l'envie de se justifié. De plus, depuis que Shikamaru était également hospitalisé il en avait profité pour parler avec le génie. Au file du temps, ils étaient devenu des amis.

Neji raconta les faits après que Shika avait perdu connaissance. Il ne comprenait pas le geste de Sasuke. D'habitude il n'aurait même pas levé le petit doigt. Il ne pensait pas qu'il avait découvert qui se cachait derrière ses masques d'AMBU. Le hasard avait voulu que Tsunade leur donne des masques différents pour cette mission. Et la lueur de surprise, si faible qu'il avait eu le temps de percevoir dans les yeux encre de Sasuke ne le trompait pas. Il ne les avait pas reconnut. Neji se rendait compte qu'il découvrait une autre facette de l'Uchiwa qui lui plaisait bien. Il le cachait bien sous ses airs d'indifférent. Il avait une âme de protecteur. Cela laissa un air rêveur sur son visage.

Sasuke se sentait bien, une douce chaleur le réchauffait. Il sentait une caresse sur son visage. On lui tenait la main également. Cette main était douce et chaude. Son coeur s'emballa à ce contacte. C'est ce constat qu'il ouvrit brutalement les yeux tout en saisissant cette main tant désiré depuis un mois. Cette personne surpris se leva brutalement pour s'enfuir, mais Sasuke lui saisie l'autre main. Ils se fixèrent quelque seconde sans rien dire. Sasuke cru voir de la peur dans ces yeux si magnifique, blanc comme une perle.

« **Neji, tu vas bien ?** »

La question surpris Néji. Il se reprit rapidement. C'est calmement qu'il se rassit près de Sasuke.

« **Oui je vais bien. Mais c'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question non ?** »

« **Mh** »

« **Tu es à l'hôpital.** »

Sasuke se concentra rapidement, puis tout le revint en mémoire. Sa promenade près du lac. Sa sieste si reposante, puis les bruit de combat et Tobi le sournois.

« **Shikamaru ?** »

« **Quelques côtes cassées et son bras cassé, plus un poigné foulé, mais il va bien. Il doit sortir demain.** »

« **Mh.** »

Un silence s'installa et Sasuke n'avait toujours pas lâché les mains de Néji. Celui-ci ne savait comment se comporter. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se réveille pendant qu'il était là. Une petite voie dans sa tête lui dit que s'était peut être le moment de dévoilé son coeur. Mais il avait peur d'être rejeter. De son côté Sasuke essayait de se contrôler au mieux qu'il pouvait. Il avait tant rêvé de le tenir dans ses bras. Et maintenant que devait-il faire. Il décida de suivre son coeur pour une fois. De mettre de côté tous ses problèmes.

Tout à coup Neji se sentit tirer vers le brun, sur le coup, il se laissa emporter et atterri allonger sur Sasuke. Il allait protester lorsqu'il croisa son regard si tendre. Il en fut soufflé. Tendrement Sasuke l'embrassa. Le baiser était doux et léger. Néji se sentit fondre dans les bras du brun. Au bout, d'un moment, Néji réagit lui aussi à ce geste. Il s'installa plus confortablement contre lui. Il enfuit un de ses mains dans ses cheveux et de l'autre il lui tint la hanche. Le baiser augmenta d'intensité, il devint plus passionné. Néji cassa le baisser pour descendre dans son coup. Les gémissements que produisaient Sasuke l'électrisèrent. Tout à coup un raclement de gorge les figea dans leur geste.

Néji entendit le soupir d'agacement de Sasuke et cela le fit se détendre. Il se releva du lit et lentement se tourna vers ces personnes qui avaient brisé un moment magique. Tsunade se tenait à la porte de la chambre avec un sourire au lèvre. Derrière elle se cachait une Sakura toute rouge.

Neji se permit de jeté un coup d'œil à Sasuke qui avait reprit son éternelle masque d'impassibilité.

« **Eh bien je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux Sasuke**. »

« **Mh** »

**« Mm, Néji pourrais-tu nous laisser afin que je l'examine.** »

Néji allait partir lorsqu'il remarqua que Sasuke n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main. Et il le comprenait. Mais il le fallait. Il devait réfléchir à certaine chose. Il se pencha à son oreille et le murmura : « **Je reviendrais te voir demain matin, promis.** »

Sasuke consentit à lui lâcher la main après avoir confirmation d'une pression de la main de Neji. Il n'osait toujours pas le regarder en face. Il faisait preuve de beaucoup de sang froid pour ne pas rougir.

Néji s'en alla un instant plus tard après avoir lancer à Sasuke un dernier regard.

Tsunade reprit rapidement son sérieux afin de consulter le malade. Le brun se laissa faire de mauvaise grâce. Sakura assista l'hokage en silence tout en fixant Sasuke d'un regard étrange.

L'examen fini, Tsunade s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

« **Sakura s'est bon, tu peux finir ton service et rentrée chez toi, il se fait tard**. »

« **Mais..**. »

« **Sakura je te rappel que demain que tu pars en mission**. »

« **Bien Hokage-sama**. » Dit-elle de mauvaise grâce.

Le brun regarda la brune partir avec soulagement.

Un petit silence s'installa qui fut vite rompit par la blonde.

« **Sasuke es tu conscient de ce que tu fais ?** »

« **... **»

« **Les anciens du village t'ont à l'oeil Sasuke ! Tu sais ce qu'ils attendent de toi !** »

« **...** »

« **Je ne pense pas que Néji et toi sachent ce qui vous attendent ! Bon sang SASUKE ! REPOND QUAND JE TE PARLE ! »** Hurla la blonde face à ce silence.

« **Je l'aime.** » Dit-il simplement.

« **Est-ce que lui t'aime ?** »

« **Je ne sais pas.** »

« **Mais vous étiez entrain de vous embrassez. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire il faut être deux pour cela. De plus, il m'a semblé plus qu'actif. **»

A cette remarque Sasuke ne put cacher une rougeur d'apparaître sur ses joues.

Tsunade s'attendrit à cette vue.

« **Sasuke sache que je te soutiendrait quoique qu'il arrive. Mais je t'en supplie parle avec lui demain. Et cela pour le bien de tout le monde !** »

**« Mhm** » Fit la brun avec incompréhension.

Tsunade ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement de la tête que faisait Sasuke. Il était certes un génie, mais en ce qui concerne les sentiments il était vraiment lent à la détente.

**« Tout compte fait Shikamaru avait raison ! **»

**« Comment ? **»

**« Oups ! Rien, oublie ce que j'ai dit ! »**

C'est sur ces mots que la blonde lui souhaita une bonne nuit et s'en alla. La rapidité de Tsunade pour partir le laissa songeur. Qu'est-ce que Shikamaru venait faire la dedans ? Puis tous s'emboîta dans sa tête comme un puzzle pour en conclure que c'était le génie Nara qui était derrière se piège. Et il était tombé la tête la première. A ce constat il ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Son coeur trouva une légèreté qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'à lors. C'est le sourire au lèvre qu'il s'endormit.

De son côté, Néji ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il ne cessait de penser à Sasuke, à sa famille. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il était amoureux de Sasuke. Il avait déjà fait le point sur sa sexualité, sa famille et son amour pour le brun depuis un moment, mais qu'en était-il de lui ? Il ne voulait pas souffrir d'un rejet, surtout venant de lui. Avant il se serait contenter de le voir vivre de loin, d'être tout simplement près de lui, sans pouvoir le toucher, mais désormais il ne le pouvait plus. Depuis ce fameux baiser il en sera incapable. De plus, ces baisés échanger dans la chambre d'hôpital avant que Sudnade n'arrive avec Sakura avait était tout aussi mémorable. Néji pensa même qu'il aurait pu perdre le contrôle s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus. Le fait d'y repenser, lui donna envie. Comme un fou il se précipita sous une douche froide.

Le lendemain matin, sentit une main à n'en pas douter féminine lui touché le front, ensuite lui prendre le poignée, sans doute pour prendre son pouls. Au chakra qu'elle dégageait Sasuke sut qui cela pouvait être.

« **Tu n'es pas déjà parti en mission Sakura ?** »

L'intéressé eu un sursaut de surprise et c'est à ce moment qu'il ouvrit les yeux.

« **Je croyais que tu dormait !** »

« **Je dormais.** »

Par cette réponse il lui fit comprendre que c'était elle qui l'avait réveillé.

« **Désolé Sasuke.** »

Elle allait partir quand Sasuke lui pris la main.

« **Sakura, dit moi ce que tu as sur le coeur. Maintenant, avant de partir en mission**. »

Elle hésita un moment. Puis la tête base elle déclara :

« **Tu le sais que j'ai longtemps été amoureuse de toi Sasuke. Je sais que tu n'as jamais rien fait qui pouvait me faire espérer. Après ton retour à Konoha, tu avais changé. Tu étais plus sociable, plus ouvert; alors j'ai cru que cela pouvait être possible nous deux. Ce baiser entre toi et Neji fut un choc terrible pour moi.** »

Elle lui pris la main tendrement et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« **Je n'ai pas vue de signe avant coureur. J'ai énormément réfléchit tu sais. Sasuke ce baiser ce n'était rien n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était qu'un moyen d'en finir avec cette situation embarrassante. Naruto n'a été qu'un imbécile de faire ça ! Et hier soir tu n'étais pas toi même, tu venais de te réveiller ! Il a profité de la situation ! Il a... **»

« **Sakura arrête.** »

Le med nin s'arrêta net son débit de parole. Le ton de Sasuke la glaça d'effroi. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle était aller trop loin Le regard du brun avait changer pour devenir dure. Calmement il retira sa main dans celle de la rose.

« **Sakura je...** »

« **Non ne dit rien !** »

« **Si Sakura. Il faut que tu l'entendes.** » Le brun se radoucit. « **J'aime Néji et cela bien avant ce fameux baiser lors de cette soirée. Inconsciemment je voulais ce baiser et Naruto me la offert sur un plateau. Non je dirais Shikamaru. Ce baiser m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur mes sentiments. Je me suis rendu compte que je recherchais sa présence avant ça. »**

« **Mais pourquoi ?** »

« **La dessus je n'ai pas de réponse à te donner. Moi même je ne le sais. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je l'aime.** »

Sasuke vit les yeux de Sakura se remplir de larme. Tendrement il la pris dans ces bras. Elle se laissa aller un moment tout contre lui.

« **Sakura je suis désolé.** »

« **Tu sais tu resteras toujours mon premier amour.** »

« **Tu resteras toujours mon amie et je suis sur que tu trouveras chaussure à ton pied. »**

« **Mm** »

L'atmosphère c'était alléger et ils passèrent un petit moment ensemble à parler de chose et d'autre. Puis elle du partir.

Sasuke fut soulager d'avoir partagé ce petit moment avec Sakura. Après, un peu fatiguer il s'endormit.

Neji était anxieux, et le fait qu'il n'avait pas pu dormir hier soir n'arrangeait rien. Il avait promis à Sasuke de venir le voir. Il mourrait d'envie également. C'est d'un pas pressé qu'il se dirigea vers l'hôpital. A l'angle d'une rue, il buta contre Sakura. La jeune femme se retrouva par terre. Tout de suite Neji l'aida à se relevé. Le brun perçu ses yeux rougi sûrement qu'elle avait pleuré.

« **Sakura tout va bien ?** »

« **Neji, oui tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.** » Répondit-elle rapidement.

Elle ne s'attendait pas tomber sur lui. Elle se remettait à peine de sa conversation d'avec Sasuke. La rose voyait bien que le jeune Hyuga s'inquiétait. Son air soucieux et les cernes sous ses yeux lui disait qu'il n'avait pas bien dormit.

« **C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question ? Tu semble fatiguer. Tu n'as pas bien dormir ?** »

A cette question innocente Néji ne pu empêcher une petite rougeur apparaître sue ses joues.

« **Heu...** »

Sakura ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Son coeur s'allégea d'un coup. Néji était quelqu'un de bien et apparemment les sentiments de Sasuke était partager. Elle n'avait pas le droit de mettre une ombre sur leur bonheur.

Néji ne comprit pas pourquoi la rose de moquait de lui et il prit la mouche. Sans rien dire il continua son chemin. Arriver au bout de la rue Sakura l'interpella.

« **Néji !** »

Il s'arrêta dos à elle.

« **Tu as intérêt à le rendre heureux ou je viendrai moi même de botter le cul, Huyuga ou pas ! »**

Néji à ces mots sourie, il se sentait soulager qu'elle le prenne de cette manière.

Sasuke en avait eu marre de tourner en ronde dans sa chambre. Si on peut qualifier un patient récalcitrant de raisonnable, alors le personnel de l'hôpital remerciait le ciel de ne pas avoir Naruto comme patient. Car l'Uchiwa contrairement à son ami le Blond avait demandé l'autorisation à Tsunade de faire une petite promenade sur le toit. Lors de sa visite de routine du matin, la blonde avait vue l'état d'anxiété du jeune homme. Lorsque Néji arriva il trouva la chambre du brun vide. Il ressentit un petit pincement au coeur, mais un infirmier qui passait lui indiqua qu'il se trouvait. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Pendant un instant son coeur s'était arrêté. Il se reprit rapidement et se dirigea calmement vers le toit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke sentit deux bras puissante lui enserré la taille. Il se laissa aller à cette étreinte. Il ferma ses yeux afin d'apprécier.

**« Sasuke. **»

**« Mmh »**

« **Ne joue pas avec moi**. »

Le brun aux yeux d'encre se retourna brusquement.

« **Je ne joue pas !** »

« **Mais...** »

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres du brun.

« **Chute **»

Leur front se touchait et leur souffle se mélangeait. Le coeur de Néji battait à cent à l'heure, ses jambes étaient devenu du coton, il s'accrocha aux pans de pyjama de Sasuke. Dire qu'il y quelques semaines il n'aura jamais imaginé être dans les bras du brun. Ah oui, il faut dire que Sasuke profita de son trouble pour l'enlacer encore plus étroitement. C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit l'excitation du brun.

**« Sasuke ! **»

**« Mmh »**

Néji eu un sourire, il ne changera pas. Après tout un Uchiwa était fait comme cela. C'est tendrement qu'il lui murmura à l'oreille les mots qu'ils attendaient.

« **Je t'aime Sasuke Uchiwa.** »

« **Je t'aime Néji Huyuga. **»

Ils étaient sur le point d'échanger un baiser. Vous imaginer que l'instant était d'un romantisme à souhait ! Mais tout à coup il fut interrompu par un bruit de porte défoncé.

« **Je vous avais bien dit qu'il était sur le toit !** » Dit Naruto en pointant Sasuke du doigt.

Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir que le blond se faisait exploser le visage par Tsunade qui apparemment était très en colère. Les deux bruns furent si étonner qu'ils ne réagirent même pas à cette scène si habituelle. Seulement avec l'échange d'un simple regard ils disparurent dans un pouf de fumé pour se retrouver dans la chambre de Sasuke.

« **Il faut que tu de repose, n'oublie que tu as été gravement blessé**. »

Néji l'installa confortablement dans son lit. Il allait prendre un siège mais suspendit son geste.

**« Viens dans le lit avec moi. **»

Néji le regarda étonner, et le regard suppliant de Sasuke le fit fondre. Et sans un mot il se déchaussa et retira tout son équipement de ninja afin qu'il ne soit gêner ni l'un ni l'autre. C'est tendrement qu'ils s'enlacèrent tous les deux dans le lit. Ils n'aspiraient qu'à être ensemble. Ils avaient ce que l'autre ressentait et s'était le principale pour le moment du moins pour l'instant.

Tandis que le nouveau couple se câlinait tendrement, sur le toit de l'hôpital Tsunade et Naruto s'était calmé et regardait se réveiller leur village tant aimé. Tout souhaitant le meilleur pour leurs amis. Leur avenir sera semé d'embûche, mais plein de moment heureux ils en étaient certains. Naruto se disait qu'il pourra compter à la prochaine génération l'histoire de Sasuke et du baiser inoubliable qui avait changé sa vie.

**FIN**


End file.
